naruto_rps_for_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurlō Ōtsutsuki
Disambiguation: Previously known as Jalō M. Uchiha (Jaron M. Uchiha); also known as Kurlou Ootsutsuki. NIGGGERRRR BackgroNIGGERund Kurlō was birthed into the ninja world with the intention of becoming perfection itself through Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's manipulation. A human boy, he was kept in a laboratory for two years after birth. During that time, the young child was ruthlessly robbed of his human natures: emotion, and the ability to love before he could even think for himself. Kurlō, evermore robbed of human qualities, was gifted with incredibly powerful abilities that would lay dormant within him. Kurlō was eventually released into the world without any memory, or even the slightest clue, of what he's been robbed of. During his most of his early life, in the era subsequent of the Sage of Six Paths Era, Kurlō was taken in by ninja monks whom raised him in proper care, despite his lack of human nature. Before he could even walk, the monks were training Kurlō to harness his immense chakra through the ninja art of Ninshū, which was exceedingly difficult for Kurlō to accomplish given his human deficiencies. Through his times with the monks, Kurlō was able to sample a small piece of the emotion known as "joy" over the years. With a single emotion inside of him, Kurlō was able to gain other human attributes, such as foolishness. Kurlō wasn't any fool, while very mischevious, he eventually came to the conclusion that he was not human, and that he was created for a true purpose. Black Zetsu eventually came to Kurlō at the age of seven and explained to Kurlō his true purpose in a failed attempt to manipulate his dormant power. The boy was also to take over Yamigakure, the Hidden Village of the Land of Demons, if anything should become of Kaguya and her successors. The monks were growing old without any young successors aside from Kurlō to take their place, as almost half of them had already died. Kurlō had for the first time experienced sadness when the monk who took him in passed away. The human who had shown him kindness, happiness, joy, and lots of patience towards his inhumane traits. In actuality, Kurlō aged at a different pace due to his experimentation at birth, and he had lived very-well into the era of the first kage with the monks. At this time period, he was the visual age of 15, and had already discovered his power of the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. In this era, the creature known as Fang, a former student of Black Zetsu and rogue ninja of Yamigakure led an assault on the monastery in order to obtain the hidden scrolls on performing Ninshū. Kage of this era, the Netsukage, the Yukikage, the Shimokage, the Shinudonkage, and the DarkYamakage were at Fang's side. Kurlō defended the monestary as best as he could before being tossed aside like a measly pest. The group of evil kage proceeded to murder the monks until none remained, excluding Kurlō who was assumed as either dead or useless. It was at this time that Kurlō discovered the emotion that he would only experience once or twice for as long as time would last: anger. Kurlō then proceeded to engage the five dreaded kage in a treacherous battle, killing the Shimokage in the process. The battle lasted for 20 nearly hours, which pushed Kurlō to awaken a hidden prowess that lay dormant in him: Wood Release. After the creature known as Fang had obtained what it had wanted, it remained to watch the fight. Seeing Kurlō about to defeat the three remaining kage, as the Yukikage had been decapitated, Fang interfered by casting a forbidden and dark jutsu originally created by Kaguya. This jutsu sped up the time lapse usage for Kurlō's Mangekyō Sharingan, which would eventually use up all of the light left in his eyes, blinding him in the end, and kill him if he was blinded. However the process was a good enough distraction for Fang to grab the remaining kage and leave Kurlō to die from the pain. Kurlō ultimately threw caution into the wind and let his paralyzed body float down a nearby stream. Black Zetsu noticed Kurlō's fading life-force and took him from the stream of water into a cave in the Land of Demons, which was nearby and just on the border of Yamigakure's realm. Fang failed to calculate for the possibility that Kurlō had Kaguya's power within himself and would not be killed as a result. In fact, the time lapse that should have blinded him enabled Kurlō to awaken the Rinnegan upon waking up from a near-death experience. After waking up and wandering around the land for a while, Kurlō made his way into Yamigakure's realm. Black Zetsu had erased all memory of Kurlō's existence to the outside world, and had forged a legend dictating his power in the Uchiha Tablets. Only Kurlō would know that he existed at this point in time. After what seemed to be an eternal hell of nothingness, he had given up on existence and simply decided to remain in a single spot for the rest of eternity. At this moment in Kurlō's life, Black Zetsu once more appeared to influence Kurlō. With no regard for feeling or emotion, Kurlō simply did away with Black Zetsu's existence, and, letting Black Zetsu's words influence him to an extent, made his way out of the Land of Demons and into the Land of Fire, feeling a sense of hospitality towards the Uchiha Clan, a distant blood relative clan. Personality As a result of being the product of an experiment, Kurlō started his life devoid of the ability to produce human emotion, feeling, and consent. However upon growing up with loving and kind monks, he was able to discover these natures. These nature brought out the mischievous trouble-maker within the boy. Upon discovering anger during his encounter with the corrupted five kage, it would be his greatest weapon, letting an insane spectacle that no one, not even Kaguya or Black Zetsu had accounted for, take over his mindset, making his inner-self a beast. Later on, upon entering Yamigakure with nothing around him, he was able to toss these natures aside without much resistance due to his original innate nothingness, which would remain apart of him for the rest of his life. During his final encounter with Black Zetsu, Kurlō instinctively went towards the Land of Fire due to having both Senju and Uchiha blood within him. Black Zetsu had told Kurlō stories of the Uchiha and Senju during numerous encounters, and Kurlō took a persona liking towards the Uchiha, feeling that power was necessary in order to survive. This Uchiha belief of power, as well as many other Uchiha qualities, still course through Kurlō to this day. From an early age, Kurlō possessed a prodigious intelligence. From the age of 5, he was able to piece together with very little information where he came from and what he truly was. As part of his mischievous human nature that would eventually mature into a witty intelligence, Kurlō always thinks ahead, claiming at one time that he had planned out 500 steps on the battlefield just by glancing at it. During an occasion where he infiltrated the Uchiha Clan, Kurlō knew that Black Zetsu had set up a trap revolving around him, so he thought ahead to the point where he changed his name and appearance entirely, from which he took on the name Jalō Uchiha. In this era of his life, Kurlō, or in this case Jalō, had outsmartted the Uchiha leader who had awakened a red full-power Rinnegan without using his visual prowess, taking the eye for himself, Kurlō became the Uchiha Savior, for which he carried the name Jalō for another couple years of his life. Subsequent to becoming the Fifth Shinkage, Kurlō was immersed in a world of new faces, from his corrupted ninja to the other kage. He never knew power weaker than his own, and foolishly let it go to his head as everyone around him was far weaker than the power he had dormant within him. However a single being that lived to this time sensed this within him him, and this being told him to be smarter about his thinking. This person was known as Daru Shaduma, the Kumorikage. If not more than, Daru had lived to the same amount of years as Kurlō, despite looking quite youthful, which lead to a sense of rivalry between the two. This sparked Kurlō's eventual spirit for his village. After a bout of cruel words against Kurlō for being different from the other kage, he made a vow to himself that he'd never allow himself to let these words bother him, and to embrace his unique inhumane prowess. Later on, the creature known as Kōri Yuki fought Kurlō on a ground of rules foreign to Kurlō, which ultimately taught Kurlō how to keep a level head, which was a lesson that he would keep for the rest of his lifetime. Kurlō, upon keeping a calm nature, began to pick up quirks again, such as quick wits and developed a taste for mischief as he matured from experience. He developed maniacal ways to torture ninja, and developed his dormant sense of darkness and evil, which he ultimately suppressed in his years to come. Having a lot of experience in his years, he has an excellent sense of wisdom and intelligence, for which he would provide excellent outlooks on the philosophies of life. Appearance Kurlō is a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that has a slight red tint to it. In his childhood, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. His casual attire consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. While on the battlefield he wore the standard monk outfit: a white robe with an Ōtsutsuki clan crest on its back, with black, baggy pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he had a white sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. Later, his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his katana. When he reached adulthood, Kurlō let his hair grow midway down his back with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his left eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. At times, he wore crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Most of the time, however, he began to wear a basic Uchiha outfit: a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-red obi and a belt. He still keeps a sash at his side that can hold two swords. As Shinkage, he initially bore a black robe and heavy black-chain under-armor underneath. However as time progressed, he began to wear nothing but a weightless black Shinkage robe with with Japanese Kanji etched into it. He'd typically take off this robe, revealing only his pants and an exquisitely toned and muscular physique. Abilities From early childhood, Kurlō proved a prodigy, being able to become well-versed in any technique he was taught. Just after his birth, he was chosen to become a Shinkage, which is no easy feat, even amongst becoming a kage. Due to dormant powers within him from experimentation, they provided useful for his later years. His skills steadily in is childhood. After wandering around Yamigakure, Kurlō's prowess matured inside of him even though he was not using them. At the time that he became Shinkage, everyone around him, including the kage, he noted were like insects compared to his own capabilities. Since that time, his skills matured at an exponential rate. At this point in time, he has essentially become immortal. Chakra and Physical Prowess Kurlō's chakra power is immensely high. Even for a Shinkage, it has been dictated that he is forbidden from releasing his full chakra pressure within Yamigakure's city walls, as such a release would demolish even an enormous major city like Yamigakure. His chakra is red, which was implemented at his birth, the color of a Jinchūriki's chakra; it is a raw monstrosity. Kurlō possesses the unique ability to fire this incredible chakra from his finger tips with excessively destructive power, each possessing the power of a fully-charged Tailed Beast Bomb, which he can fire and charge relatively fast. While he primarily relies on Ninjutsu, Kurlō is flawlessly skilled in Taijutsu as well, typically taking on aerial attacks in battle. He generally fights with his left hand in his pocket, using only one hand to fight unless he is forced to use both hands. During his confrontation at a war with Kumorigakure, he tore through hundreds of Jōnin-level and higher opponents with ease, as if he had done it a million times before, disarming and dodging many attacks from all directions without use of his left arm. In an offensive formation, Kurlō's deceptively mighty, despite his human appearance, he has the physical abilities of a demon. He can overpower opponents twice his size; he is able to block an attack from someone who's in Sage-mode with his barehands and can dodge an attack from someone using Flying Thunder God techniques. Kurlō possess an extremely high tolerance to pain. His skin has hardened under the pressure of his insane chakra to develop intense resistance to attacks. Ninjutsu Kurlō is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to restrict their actions; he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast; through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, Kurlō was able to fake his death, having a clone take the place of his corpse, allowing him to usurp the Shinkage title from the Fourth Shinkage in a series of complicated events. He can hide within surfaces to avoid damage and move around the battlefield unnoticed. Kurlō has exhibited the ability to levitate. Bukijutsu He possesses a personal collection composed of different weapons including giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. He has been seen carrying swords at different times in his life and has demonstrated proficiency with it while fighting the Uchiha Clan of his era. His trademark weapon was his crooked sword, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or utilise it as an ordinary weapon, wielding it as a mace or flail; he exhibited an unorthodox method of attatching a chain to his sword, for which he could throw it at opponents and pull it back with the chain. Nature Transformation Kurlō Ōtsutsuki is one of the few shinobi to ever possess all five nature releases as well as Yin-Yang Release, which is why he was chosen to be experimented on at birth. He takes a particular liking to Fire Release of all the basic natures, which are powerful enough to burn through the ice produced by Kōri Yuki. Implanted into his body were the genes that enabled him to utilize Wood Release, which he can use quite skillfully. Void Release Also being able to wield Dark Release, which was gifted to him at birth by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Kurlō used his immense raw chakra to create a completely new release based off of Dark Release: Void Release. Void Release is focused on the creation of zero-point fields, regardless of whether it's physical or not. As such Void Release offers a wide range of jutsu with various natures and effects. Kurlō can use Void Release to set himself into a released chakra state, where all of his monstrous chakra amplifies his physical capabilities. He refers to this state as "Fukkatsu", or Resurrection. = Fukkatsu = During this state, Kurlō's already immense chakra significantly changes to the point where anyone within its vicinity feels the intensity and fear distilled within it. Kyo, a renown expert at sensing chakra, stated that this can hardly be classified as chakra anymore. In this state, Kurlō's chakra becomes black. In this state, he is also capable of generating slim, black poles of void energy using his chakra. When thrown, it can cause an incredibly destructive explosion that dwarfs an entire village. Dōjutsu Sharingan In the Era of Kazukma Uchiha's reign over the Uchiha Clan, Kazuma Uchiha noted that Kurlō's mastery of the Sharingan far surpassed the other Uchiha. Using his Sharingan, Kurlō would be able to tell apart clones from their original, even if their chakra were evenly split. Just upon brief contact with his Sharingan, he would be able to cast someone under his Genjutsu and to either paralyze them or to relay information to him. Mangekyō Sharingan Kurlō has awakened an oddly patterned Sharingan, most-likely due to the experimentations performed on him at birth. His Mangekyō Sharingan started out as a single black tomoe circle as a pupil. However, his unique ability was the power to capture a foreign eye's image, and take in power from the image of the eye it captures. Upon looking at a thousand separate eyes with his Mangekyō Sharingan, it would evolve, and a smaller black tomoe circle would branch off of the original one, in a spiral direction, granting Kurlō access to a new random power with the amassed power observed through all of the eye images. Upon looking at stronger eyes, such as another Mangekyō Sharingan, Kurlō would only need to glance upon two in order to gain a new eye tomoe as well as a pattern. Through years of collecting randomized powers and patterns for his eye, the pattern has permanently locked at what appears to be 9-tomoes. However the eye continues to collect randomized powers. Some of these powers include Kamui, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. His secondary Mangekyō prowess has amplified his ability to analyze bodies. One the powers that his Mangekyō picked up on was the ability to piece together sub-atomic particles at impressive speeds. In order to do this, Kurlō needed to be in his Kamui dimension as to not disrupt the balance of physical embodiments in the current reality. After an incredible amount of time has passed, Kurlō has created himself from sub-atomic particles due to analyzing himself. This Kurlō would stay behind in this dimension to create more Kurlō's in order to speed up the creation process. And the Kurlō of the current reality would relay information on opponents to the Kurlo's in his Kamui dimension in order for the Kurlō's to create an embodiment able to counter his opponent's prowess, or even create a new power for him altogether and send it to him via Kamui. In this way does Kurlō possess any ability, however he often be-rids himself of it in order to make a battle more lasting and enjoyable for himself. Rinnegan The original extent of Kurlō's Rinnegan were unknown, but upon taking Kazuma Uchiha's red Rinnegan for himself, his Rinnegan are now the unique red color of the Legendary Kazuma Uchiha. Even the depths of his regular Rinnegan are unknown, for he never uses them unless in specific situations. Stats These are the statistics of his human form without Sharingan or Void Release amplifications. Periods I - III Kazuma Uchiha's Imperial Reign Returning Darkness Part I Great Shinobi Alliance - Climax Shinobi of the New Age - Beginning Shinobi of the New Age - Climax Returning Darkness Part II Kaguya's End to Life - Countdown Kaguya VS Ōtsutsuki, Final Battle Returning Darkness Part III Revival of the New Age Unknown Era Trivia Quotes